One Good Thing
by JaneDrew
Summary: Is there anything good about having to be human one night a month? Inuyasha doesn't think so. Rated for language.


Disclaimer: Recently, it has been pointed out to me that I own too much stuff. Sadly, the cast of Inuyasha is not on the list.

Rated R for Inuyasha's language. Which I also don't own.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi sighed. It was a beautiful night: a faint breeze was blowing through her window, the stars were shining particularly brightly, and she could look forward to sleeping in her own bed tonight after a long, relaxing hot bath.

It was indeed a beautiful night.

Or at least it would have been, if it weren't for the fact that she was going to have to stay up and cram for her math exam the following morning. That, and...

"... and I can't hear a _fucking_ thing with these stupid ears...."

Kagome rolled her eyes, but kept them focused on her book, ignoring the extremely grumpy, currently completely human, half-demon leaning against her bed. While she was glad that she had persuaded Inuyasha to accompany her back through the well on the night of the New Moon, the litany of complaints that she had been subjected to since sunset was having a serious effect on her studying.

'_At least he's here, not back where he could be attacked and not be able to defend himself. At least I could make sure that he's safe for tonight,'_ she repeated to herself for the hundredth time.

"... I don't know how you humans put up with not being able to smell everything properly. Although, hell, if I had to live in this stupid time period, the way that everything here stinks, I'd probably use Tetsusaiga to cut my own damn nose off...

If this kept up, there was no way that she was going to pass the test, let alone get a good grade!

'_Sometimes I wish I could just tie him up and gag him until I had gotten all of my studying done._ _That way at least he'd be quiet! Hmm.. wonder if there's a way I could manage to tie him up while he's distracted and just leaning on my bed, griping.'_

She suddenly realized that the combination of "Inuyasha," "tied up," and "my bed" was producing some mental images which were even more distracting to her studies than the hanyou-turned-human's grumbling.

'_GAH!! No, no, no. Very, very bad. Bad Kagome! Focus on math! Do not think about Inuyasha tied up and naked.... wait.. when did 'naked' enter into the picture? GAH!"_

Inuyasha glared at Kagome's back as she took several deep breaths and hunched forward over her math books, apparently concentrating intently on whatever was written there. While he had to admit that it was nice, for once, not to have to spend the entire night of the New Moon on alert, ready to jump at any shadow, that didn't mean he had to enjoy it. Besides which, it was incredibly boring to just sit and watch Kagome mutter to herself while leaning over her desk.

"Oi, wench! Are you even listening to me?"

"Inuyashsa, could you please, _please_ just be quiet for a while and let me finish studying?"

"Feh. When the hell is that going to be?"

"When I'm done with these practice exercises, ok? I think that Souta's still up, if you want to go play a videogame with him or something."

Inuyasha snorted. Being human around Kagome was one thing, but spending time with her hyper younger brother... .

"No way. Brat probably wouldn't stop staring and asking stupid questions, like "What does it feel like to have your ears shift positions when you turned human?" or  
"Where exactly do your claws go on nights when there's no moon?" I ain't in the mood to put up with that."

Kagome heaved an exasperated sigh as she put her pencil down and spun her chair so that she was facing him across the room. She'd tried ignoring him. She'd tried getting him to go spend time with Souta and leave her alone. It was time for her to pull out the big guns.

"Inuyasha, would you like me to fix you some Ramen?"

"Yeah, ok, if you want," he muttered, sounding less than entirely enthusiastic about it.

Suddenly concerned, Kagome stood and crossed the room to kneel in front of Inuyasha.

"Are you feeling ok?"

Evading the hand she reached out to check if he had a fever or not, Inuyasha said, "Feh" again and glared at her. Seeing that her expression remained skeptical, he mumbled, "It doesn't taste as good when I'm like this."

Kagome blinked. "Oh, for... Inuyasha! Ramen is Ramen! How..."

"Because, bitch, I'm fucking human right now, with _human_ senses— can't see right, can't hear right, can't even taste stuff the way that I should be able to. Why the hell do you think I hate the New Moon so much, huh?"

"Inuyasha..."

He continued his rant, oblivious to her efforts to get a word in edgewise.

"Even Tetsusaiga rejects me when I'm like this! I can't fight; I don't heal right; I'm completely defenseless..."

"Inuyasha, not everything about..."

"Feh! Shows what you know about it, bitch."

"But there must be something...."

"Feh. Name one thing, wench. Name _one_ good thing about my being stuck like this every New Moon."

Kagome blinked, then tilted her head, obviously thinking about something.

'_One good thing... hmm... well, I have always wondered....'_

"See? I told you, there's nothing good abo..."

She leaned forward, her hair brushing past his face.

"Ka...Kagome? What are you..."

And suddenly, the rest of his sentence was lost, as he felt Kagome's warm breath on his neck for a brief moment before she... before she... well, he wasn't exactly sure _what_ she was doing, but it involved her lips and his now-human earlobe, and made the breath catch in his throat—and then he felt her teeth tugging at him, the slightly sharp pressure sending white-hot sparks all the way down his spine...

'_Never thought humans could actually use their...'_ was the thought that dizzily swam across his mind, before even that was erased as Kagome's mouth tugged at his earlobe and her tounge flicked against it in a way that he was sure would haunt his dreams even on nights when the moon hung heavy and full in the sky.

She leaned back slowly, letting go only with reluctance. Inuyasha stared at her with wide, glazed eyes, panting as if he'd just come out of deep water. Kagome was blushing slightly, and her own eyes looked a little unfocused. Before he could collect himself enough to do anything to respond, she had stood up, smiling and smoothing down her skirt self-consciously.

"Ramen," she said, and Inuyasha had to blink several times and try to reassemble his thoughts to understand what on earth she could possibly be talking about.

He swallowed hard, trying to find his voice, trying to find anything resembling a coherent thought as she made her way to the door.

'_What... what just.. .what did she... I never.. she...'_

And, as she reached the door, that same smile still on her face, he was barely able to make out Kagome's words...

"I suppose, technically, that that would count as _two_ good things, ne, Inuyasha?"

THE END

* * *

Author's Note: (blushing) Random pointless fluff. Gotta love it. And, after all, why should Kagome's fascination with Inuyasha's ears not extend to nights when there's a New Moon? ;-)


End file.
